Wings
by TheOriginalM
Summary: A Tenchi/Ryoko/Ayeka/Tsunami/Washu/Kiyone/Mihoshi Fic
1. Default Chapter

Wings   
By: M   
(A/N: Alright, I'm getting some new ideas. I'll post them as they come along.)   
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and all other stuff like that belong to someone else. Don't sue me.   
  
Tenchi wiped the bead of sweat from his forehead. He put another carrot into the basket, where it was eaten by Ryo-ohki.   
He sighed. He needed more adventure, needed something to take his tensions out on. Ever since his grandfather started losing to him, it just wasn't worth trying to train with him.   
And, since he had learned to control the light hawk wings, he needed something to do. He sat down under a tree and contemplated his current situation. His father was at a business trip and wouldn't be home for a while.   
His grandfather was somewhere up in his shrine sulking. And now, it was Summer Vacation. He only had one more year of school until college, where he didn't know what he would do. He sighed.   
Three light hawk wings came into view. On the inside of each of them were Ryoko, Ayeka and Tsunami.   
"Hm...." He thought to himself, "Are these three the people I love?"   
Tenchi then felt a sharp pain in his head. He screamed in pain and convulsed madly. Ryo-ohki watched in confusion, then ran off toward the house.   
Tenchi opened one eye slowly and watched and three more light hawk wings came into existence. On the remaining wings were the remaining ladies of the house.   
Tenchi let out a yell of pain, and a column of energy sprouted out from him and into the sky.   
Then, he stopped, and fell foward on the ground.   
"Uh...." He groaned ," I wonder where Ryo-ohki went."   
  
Ryoko and Ayeka were sunbathing on the back porch.   
Ryoko looked over at Ayeka.   
"Then it's settled?" Ryoko asked.   
"Yes, we share Tenchi." Ayeka said.   
"What makes you think you're the only one's who're going to share him?" Said Kiyone.   
Ryoko and Ayeka looked back. The rest of the girls stood in the doorway of the deck.   
"You all want him too?" Ayeka asked.   
"Are you brain dead?" Washu asked, "You're not the only one here who's stayed because of Tenchi."   
"Well, I guess we could sort out the--"   
"MEOW!!!! MEOW MEOW MEOW!!!!" Ryo-ohki shreiked, running up and jumping on Ryoko.   
"What? Tenchi's in trouble?"   
"MEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOW!"   
Ryoko phased out while the rest of the girls started sprinting toward the fields.   
Ryoko phased next to Tenchi.   
"TENCHI! ARE YOU OKAY?" She yelled frantically.   
Tenchi let out a weak laugh.   
"Yeah...just a little tired....I think....I'll go to sleep now." Tenchi yawned and closed his eyes.   
Ryoko sweatdropped and picked Tenchi up. Sasami/Tsunami (she's almost merged) and the rest of the girls ran up.   
"OH KIYONE!!! TENCHI'S DEAD!!!" Mihoshi wailed, grabbing onto Kiyone and sobbing into her shirt.   
"Will you GET OFF OF ME!!?!?" Kiyone yelled.   
Washu brought up her holotop and scanned Tenchi.   
"Woah, his energy is completely drained." She said, "We better get him back to the lab."   
Tenchi opened his eyes and looked around. He was in water, and was looking out in to Washu's lab.   
The six girls were camped out under his rejuvination tank in sleeping bags.   
He smiled a little and looked at the tank he was in. It was semi-large, and the water appeared to be breathable.   
"Washu never fails to amaze me" He thought. "Well, that's all good and fun, but I guess I better get out of here."   
Silently, Tenchi sliced the tank open and somehow climbed out and melted the glass back together.   
He put Ryoko in his bed, put Sasami and Ayeka back in their room, put Kiyone and Mihoshi in their room, and put Washu on the couch.   
He got out on the deck and looked up at the rising sun. It would have been a very beautiful sight if it hadn't been for the fact he was in deep thought.   
"Hm...about my problem," He thought, "What shall I do about it? If I remember correctly, as heir to the throne of Jurai I am entitled to as many or a little wives as I choose. However, I have to go to Jurai and leave dad and Grandpa here."   
Tenchi looked up at the sky and back at the house.   
He stood up.   
"Right, then I guess it's time to accept my duties and become emporer."   
He smirked a little, but then his stomach rumbled.   
"Uh....." He said, scrathching the back of his head, "I guess....I've been in the tank for a while."   
Tenchi looked at what was in the fridge.   
Hm. Not much he could see, because the whole thing was gone in less than a minute.   
He was about to go back outside when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.   
"Good morning Tenchi" Said a seductive voice.   
"Wait a minute..." Said Tenchi. That didn't sound like Ryoko. In fact, as he turned around, it sounded like... Tsunami!   
Tenchi turned around, and was given a big kiss by Tsunami.   
Maybe it was the fact of his realizations, maybe it was the fact that he had Tsunami's face on his light hawk wing, but somehow, he found the courage to kiss her back.   
He deepened the kiss, and their tounges intertwined. When they finally broke up, Tsunami looked flush. She gave him a sweet smile, and went to fix breakfast.   
"Well Tenchi," She said, "I guess you've made your choice?"   
"Yes, I've decided to become Emporor and marry all of you."   
Tsunami turned around and gave him another long kiss, which didn't bother him mind you.   
"I knew you'd figure it out," She said, turning around and starting breakfast again. "Wake the others up, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes."   
"But.."   
"How is she making breakfast" Tenchi asked himself.   
Tenchi just stared at her, then started to go upstairs.   
"Good morning indeed...." He mumbled.   
Tenchi walked into his room and started to get dressed. About halfway when he was putting on his pants Ryoko woke up.   
She looked at him, smiled a seductive smile, and phased out.   
Tenchi turned around, and Ryoko pushed him onto the bed and jumped on top of him.   
"Good morning Tenchi..." She purred.   
"Good morning Ryoko." Tenchi said.   
Ryoko looked confused.   
"Er....ah...Tenchi? Are you okay today? I mean, aren't you supposed to be nervous?"   
"Nervous?" Tenchi said, drawing Ryoko into a kiss. When they broke, he said, "That's tbe last thing I'll be."   
"Oh Tenchi," Ryoko said with tears in her eyes, "Does that mean you choose me?"   
"Well....kinda, but I'm also marrying the rest of the girls in this house."   
"I'm not surprised," She said, "But oh well, beggars can't be choosers."   
Ryoko phased out.   
Tenchi sat on the bed for a minute, then got up.   
"Guess I better go wake the others."   
Tenchi walked into Kiyone and Mihoshi's room.   
It was very dark, and the shades were pulled down.   
"Um...is anyone--!??!" Tenchi was cut off when someone pushed him foward and he hit his head, and then everything went dark.   
  
(A/N: R+R, and you get another chapter, sorry this one was so short.)   
Until then   
Peace   
~M 


	2. Wings: No Need for Rivals

Wings Part 2: No need for a rival! Tenchi slowly got out of his large bed (a la Washu's help). He stretched for a second and put on some clothes. He was about to head out of the door when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. "Mornin' Ten-chan." Tsunami said happily. Tenchi turned around and gave her a kiss. "Morning Tsunami-chan." He said. She went over to her spot in the room and started to undress and then dress. Tenchi took a sharp intake of breath and mustered up all of the control he had in his body. Man, did he want to just tear off her clothes and have sex again like they (well, Tenchi and the girls) had last night. "Breakfast will be ready in 10." She said walking down the steps with Ryo-ohki in tow. He was about to leave the room when another pair of arms wrapped around his neck. "Hello Tenchi..."Ryoko purred. "Yup," mused Tenchi, "it's gonna be a loooong time before I get out of here." Later.... Tenchi picked another carrot out of the ground. He hummed a tune to himself while picking more carrots out of the ground. To the side Kiyone and Ryoko sat undernieth a tree talking softly. Tenchi was about to call it quits when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, fearing the worst, and it was exactly what he feared. Nagi gave him a sharp kick in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Then, Nagi looped her whip aroud Tenchi's neck. Tenchi struggled as hard as he could, but he passed out from lack of oxygen. Before he blacked out, he saw Ryoko about to hit Nagi with her sword. Let's rewind, shall we? Oh...how about 1 minute before.  
  
Kiyone and Ryoko sat under the tree talking softly. "Man," Said Ryoko, "I never thought that Tenchi would be that good." "Yeah." quiped Kiyone, "And to think that a few weeks ago he'd get a nosebleed at the sight of us undressing!" Ryoko was about to say something when she heard a thump. She looked up and saw Nagi with a whip around Tenchi's neck. "Tenchi!" She screamed, taking out her lightsabre and holding it above her head. Before she swiped down, Nagi held Tenchi in the air in front of her. Ryoko dematerialized her sword almost immediatly. "Well well well," Nagi said smirking, "it looks as if I stole your man again." Nagi disappeared, but Ryoko and Kiyone could still hear Nagi's laughing echo.  
  
"WASHU!!!" Ryoko screamed, teleporting to Washu's lab.  
  
Meanwhile...aboard Nagi's souped up spaceship... Nagi had Tenchi strapped to a chair. "Well...I might have killed you now, but I think you'll be useful for....other purposes..."She said looking down at his pants. "The day you have sex with me will be a very dark day." "Well...then I guess today should be considered a dark day." Nagi was about to get Tenchi's pants off when he gave her a sharp kick in the face. "NIce try," Said Tenchi, "But like I said, the day you have sex with me will be a dark day indeed." Tenchi let out a loud yell and a blue column of energy swirled around him. (Think of Goku turning SSJ in DBZ) The chair and bounds disinegrated and Tenchi looked up at Nagi. "Now...what shall we do with you when we get to Earth?" Tenchi asked, with venom dripping from every word. Nagi smirked a little. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU KNOW ONE WILL!!" She said, pressing a button on the console. Ken-ohki dislodged himself from the docking bay (I forgot how he did it) and fell toward the earth. "SELF DESTRUCT IN 3 SECONDS!" The computer rang out. "YOU FOOL!" Tenchi yelled, running toward Nagi. Then, Tenchi watched as Nagi pulled out a gun. She pointed it at him and fired. Tenchi put on the lighthawkwings, but the shot had already hit. He slid back and then everything went white.  
  
The girls were on there way towards Nagi's ship when they watched in horror as it blew up. Ryoko had already teleported and was at the debris already. She searched around everywhere. "Tenchi?!?" SHe yelled out. She heard Tenchi's weak reply from somewhere in the back. She floated back there and gasped in horror. Tenchi had managed to make a large lighthawkwing ball and managed to seal himself inside of it. However, he had not managed to escape harm. There was a large hole right beneath his chest. "Hey Ryoko" He managed to get out weakly."Be a dear and get me to Washu." "I will Tenchi, don't die on me. PLease, don't die Tenchi.."Ryoko said, choking back tears. "There's a good girl..." He said in a soft voice," If I don't make it, I just want you to know that I love....y-"Tenchi fainted. Ryoko couldn't help it anymore, tears flew freely from her eyes. She teleported Tenchi back to Washu almost immediatly. The girls gasped, Ayeka fainted, Mihoshi clung to Kiyone crying, and Kiyone, who was also crying, clung to Mihoshi. Tsunami stood in front of Tenchi motionless, just staring at him. Washu looked at all the girls and sighed. "We have work to do."  
  
Tenchi looked around him. Darkness was closing in and he only had his light hawk sword. Tenchi fought and fought for a long time, but his muscles burned with each slash and all his wounds stung every time a new one was created. Sweat poured down his face, and a drop got into his eye. He flinched, and then all hell broke loose. The darkness slashed at his stomach repeatedly, and then darkness overcame Tenchi.  
  
Washu wiped another bead of sweat from her forehead, for the past 35 hours straight she had been operating on Tenchi. She had managed to replicate his internal organs perfectly. The only problem was that they wouldn't work. Washu had a good feeling that this would turn out okay...but then... Tenchi's heart rate flat-lined. "TENCHI!!!!!!" Washu screamed, frantically trying every method that she could think of, but it was to no avail. Tenchi's heart had stopped, and there was nothing she could do about it. She wiped tears from her face and prepared to walk outside to tell the other's the news.  
  
Ayeka stared at Tsunami. "WHat?" Said Tsunami, "What do you want, you've been staring at me for 4 hours!" "Isn't there anything you can do?" Ayeka sniffled. "Damnit Ayeka! I'm a goddess, not a magician!" Ayeka just bowed her head.  
  
A black sea of darkness. NO light, no way out, just, black for miles and miles. There was a calm, then a hand reached out from the darkness. Then , a blue column of light disinegrated all the darkness, until there was only light. Tenchi woke up to see Washu walking out of the door. Tenchi smirked, this could prove to be interesting.  
  
Washu walked out of the hospital bay door. Everyone looked up in hope, but then burst into tears at seeing Washu's face. "I-I-I'm sorry" She choked out, "But there's nothing I can do." Ryoko looked up at Washu. "Why did he have to die?" WHY!?" Ryoko yelled. "I know," Said Tenchi, "He was so young, so young," Then he started sobbing into Ryoko's shoulder. "It's okay Tenchi...." Everyone looked at him. For a moment, there was silence. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tenchi said smirking, and then the girls pounced on him. Tenchi laughed. "You think I'm that-" Tenchi was cut off by Ryoko, who was straddling his hips and kissing him, while Kiyone was trying to take off his pants. "hey,Hey,HEY!" Ayeka screamed, "Save that fopr the honeymoon!" Everyone laughed.  
  
(A/N: Good so far? Y/N? R/R, TTFN, G2G Until then Peace ~M 


	3. Wings: No Need For Lazy

Wings Part 3: The Beach  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the idea. Well, I don't entirely own that idea either.  
(A/N: Hello. Here's something for your mind to chew on. Viagra was spread all over Afghanistan and little pricks started to show up...)  
  
Tenchi yawned and opened his eyes. He glanced briefly around the room. Everyone was asleep, save Tsunami, who was probably fixing breakfast.  
Tenchi was about to get up when two arms wrapped around his neck and then pinned him to the bed.  
"Mornin' Ryoko" He said sleepily.  
"Morning Tenchi! Aren't you going to give your new wife a kiss?" She said.  
Tenchi and Ryoko kissed for 2 minutes, then she teleported through the floor.  
Tenchi was about to get up when two arms wrapped around his neck and two arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Hey Washu, Morning Mihoshi."  
They both showered his face with kisses, then got dressed and went downstairs.  
Tenchi was about to get up when another set of arms wrapped around his waist.  
"It's going to be a long morning..." He mused as Ayeka pushed him back against the bed.  
  
Tenchi ran through the forest, bouncing off tree trunks and flying against the floor of the forest.  
He smirked and looked back when Ryoko teleported in front of him.  
He stumbled and then flew across the floor in the other direction.  
Ayeka watched Tenchi fly towards her, then he flew in a 90-degree angle.   
She smiled and ran after Tenchi, calling her logs to chop down a tree in front of him to block his exit.  
Tenchi called his light hawk wings and sliced the tree in half.  
  
Washu and Nobuyuki were sitting on the porch.  
"What are they doing?" Nobuyuki asked.  
"Playing hide and seek."   
"Who's it?"   
"The girls."   
"Oh...Wait, how come you're not playing?"  
"Watch."  
Washu called out her holotop and pressed a button on her console.  
  
One of those black things with tentacles grabbed Tenchi from behind.  
"What the--?!?"   
Tenchi was teleported in front of Washu.  
She kissed him on the lips then poked him on the forehead.  
"Tag." Washu said.  
Nobuyuki fell over, anime style.  
(A/N: hehehehee. Anime style.)  
  
Later...  
Nobuyuki was building a life-size model of a gundam in the backyard.  
"Hey dad, what are you doing?" Tenchi asked, as he and Ryoko came into the backyard.  
"Are you an idiot Tenchi? Didn't you read?"  
"Well yeah...but I didn't want there to be a plot hole that big!"  
  
Meanwhile, in another dimension...  
Jared, being the dumbass that he is, walked in front of the White House in a ski mask.  
He saw a shotgun. Being the dumbass that he is, he picked up the shotgun.  
Nearby, a CT saw this action and decided to take action, blasting a hole in Jared's chest with an M4A1.  
His body was put in a large pit, where people were free to spit and pee on it.  
Then, what remained of the dead rotting carcass was put into a room with 100 necropheliacs.   
(Note: Necropheliacs are people who have sex with the dead)  
Heh heh heh...stupid Dumbass Jared.  
Now...back to our story.  
  
Ryoko walked up to the Gundam.  
"Not bad," She said, patting it on the leg.  
Nobuyuki froze.  
The Gundam swayed for a second, then crumbled to the ground.  
"OH!!!!YOU IDIOT!!! ARGH!!! TENCHI!!!! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR WIVES OUT OF HERE?!?!?! HMMMM?"  
"Take them where?"  
"I DON'T KNOW? THE BEACH MAYBE!?"  
"Okay, peace!" Tenchi said.  
When they were out of earshot, Tenchi whispered:  
"Damn, what crawled up his ass and died?"  
  
Tenchi stepped into the house.   
Tsunami and Mihoshi were cooking lunch, well, Tsunami was trying to teach Mihoshi the basics, but everything Mihoshi tried to make burned horribly.  
Tenchi smiled a little at the sight.  
"Hey Tenchi, what's up?  
"Uh...not much. Dad says that we should go to the beach."  
"Oh wow! The beach!" Mihoshi said, with little hearts in her eyes.  
(A/N: Tenchi looked into Mihoshi's eyes. "How'd you get those little hearts in your eyes?"  
"Oh these? I cut out slits and stuck them in here." Now back to our story....)  
  
Everyone stepped out ready to go to the beach.  
Tenchi looked at the car. Just right.   
"All right, everyone get in." Tenchi said.  
"Tenchi, traveling like this is so primitive. Wouldn't you rather have one of my robots drive instead?"  
"Uh..."  
"Of course you would! But let me make a few modifications on this...."  
  
Tenchi let out a weak laugh.  
"A FEW modifications, Washu?"  
Tenchi looked at what used to be a sports car. It was now something that looked like a cross between a tank and a van.  
Tenchi sighed.   
Washu's puppets appeared on her shoulders.  
"Washu is the greatest!" A said.  
"No one can stop her!" B said.  
"Never a dull moment with you around, is it?" Tenchi asked.  
"Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi, haven't you noticed by now?"  
  
A few minutes later....  
Tenchi looked around uneasily.  
"Are you sure this is safe?"  
Everyone groaned.  
"Tenchi, you've asked me that 34 times now. It's perfectly safe!"  
"Oh yeah? Then what's THAT!?!?"  
Everyone looked where Tenchi was pointing, and then it all turned black.  
  
(A/n: Being lazy does not make you a good writer.]  
Until next time  
peace,  
~M 


End file.
